


The High Warlock of Brooklyn

by dragonfly_patronus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Death, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt, Malec, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this little bunny hopping around my brain for a few days now. I always wonder what kind of ending would be a happy ending for Malec. They are one of my favorite relationships. Here's one of the endings I imagined for Malec </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little bunny hopping around my brain for a few days now. I always wonder what kind of ending would be a happy ending for Malec. They are one of my favorite relationships. Here's one of the endings I imagined for Malec 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

The man stood overlooking the city he had seen change. It was very much different then it had been when he had heard those words for the first time. He had been expecting it this time. It had been obvious when he had come to meet him before he left for Idris. But just because he expected it this time didn’t make it any less devastating.

“Your father was attacked by demons. It was too late by the time we got there.” Catarina informed him. She knew as well as he did. He could have defeated the demons. Killed them. He had chosen not to. He had finally had too much. 

He ran his hands through his perfectly spiked dark blue hair. He was dressed as he usually did. All in black. Though it was far less glamarous then usual. A simple black sweater and black jeans. He had inherited traits from both his parents. He dressed in the best designer clothes but only in black. His skin and hair had all the color he needed. 

He did not feel angry at his father. It would have been selfish. He had stayed around for a very long time. For almost hundred and fifteen years, he had stayed. He had trained him. Trained him so that one day he could take his father’s place. It was time now. Because Magnus Bane, his father was gone. 

Magnus had lived for him. He had stayed for Max when he could have easily followed his husband. He had never recovered from losing Alec. He could not. Alec Lightwood had indeed been special for the warlock. He wasn't one of the names in the list of Magnus Bane’s lovers. He was the last. He was the one for Magnus. Just like Magnus had been for Alec. Max loved both his parents and couldn't be upset at Magnus for finally giving up on living like he had been.   
He had seen Magnus actually sincerely attempting to be happy. Not that he was sad per say but he was never complete again without Alec. His dad had taken a part of his papa when he died. Max hopes they would somehow reunite in after life. They deserve it.   
Max hopes his parents will be proud of him. Magnus always said that Alec would have been proud that Max decided to honor the Lightwood family name he had been given. 

Their legacy would always live on through their son,.the blue eyed, blue haired warlock. 

Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The youngest high warlock at the age of hundred and fifty and the first high warlock who was also a trained Shadowhunter. 

Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood would definately be proud of him. At least that's what people who knew his parents tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined that Alec died when he was fifty something, while he was fighting demons and it was too late to save him. Max was around twenty nine when he died. Magnus though depressed and hurt carried on living so that he could train Max. Over a century later when he thinks Max doesn't require him to be around anymore and it gets too much for him, Magnus summons some demon that eventually kills him. I know warlocks are immortal but Ragnor died so when attacked by demons so I imagined Magnus dying the same way.


End file.
